An Introduction - Loki x Reader (Chap1)
by Arkin Laufeyson
Summary: A story where you are the character and go on a journey with Loki


You find yourself waking up and stretching as the sun peeked through your windows. You let out a yawn before throwing the blanket off of you and getting up to go change and eat breakfast. You sighed as you plopped yourself on the couch while eating cereal and flipping on the TV to see what was on. Kids channel? No. Weather? Boring. You already can see it on your iPod, why would you bother listening to it? You continued flipping through channels until you finally found something you enjoyed.

About time. You thought to yourself.

Only seconds after putting the show on, it's interrupted by a news flash. You grit your teeth and rolled your eyes, wondering if you could ever just watch something you like. Well, it's not like you can stop it. You flew yourself back into your couch and folded your arms as you watched the abrupt message.

"It's unbelievable, but in just 2 days, over 500 people have been infected with the Bubonic Plague!"

You sat straight up in your chair.

"H-Huh?!" You said out loud, not believing this.

You grabbed the remote, turning up the volume. Was this possible…? It was just so suddenly. Well, as bad as this was to say, you were glad it didn't reach USA yet. You were safe, you hoped. You let out a long sigh, not enjoying watching this type of stuff, so you turned off the TV, grabbed your jacket, and went out for a walk.

It was a nice, spring afternoon in Pennsylvania. It was a little chilly, which is why you grabbed your light jacket before going out. You went on your usual path, it was always nice. You walked by the beach and eventually came to a small park, one no one seemed to go to anymore. Of course, there was someone who walked by every once in awhile like you, but you were glad not to have contact with anyone.

Your phone rang. It was a text from your mother, asking if you'd heard about the plague on the news. You moved out about a year or so ago, so your only contact with your family was by the phone. You sighed, not wanting to hear about it, but you started texting while you walked. Stupid idea. As you were walking, you bumped into someone, almost dropping your phone.

"I'm so sorry!" You said, looking at the man, his back facing towards you. He was at 6 feet or more, with slick black hair. "I was just texting, and didn't see you there."

He turned to you with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmmm?" He purred.

It was… Loki. God, you hated that guy. I mean, how could you forgive him after he tried to rule Earth? It made you burn up inside with anger.

"YOU!" You yelled angrily.

"Me?" He said, in his silky voice.

"No, the rock behind you. YES, YOU!" You yelled with a growl.

"What about me?"

"You think you can just show up after all you've done?"

You almost forgot about the plague for a few minutes, then it came to you. It HAD to have been Loki behind it! You burst with anger. "YOU must be the one behind the plague going around!"

He looked at you, sincerely confused. "What plague?"

"Don't play dumb with me," you roared, annoyed with his stupidity. "The Bubonic Plague has infected over 500 people in other countries, which is rare. In fact, it should never happen, that's how rare it is!"

He put his finger on his chin, and looked up, as if thinking. He put his arm down and looked back over to you, his face was confused. "I'm sorry, but I did nothing of that sort." He said, pausing for a moment. "I've only just come back from Asgard for a quick visit."

Yeah. Right. He was the God of Mischief, this was his spotlight right now. No matter how many times he denied it, or how convincing he seemed or how...attractive What?! Gross! Why would you even think of that? Him? Attractive. Bah!

"Sure you did. Whatever, I don't care about arguing right now. I'm not in the mood," you said, walking right by him. He followed, and you let out an annoyed sigh. Why the heck was he following you? You stood, and quickly turned around to glare at him, only to see him smile.

"Why the heck are you following me, creeper?!" You glared, anger burning in your eyes.

"Aw, creeper?" He frowned and made sad puppy eyes, sticking out his bottom lip at an attempt to look desperate.

Hey, he's actually kind of… No! What the heck was with you today? You shook your head, and found it best to just continue walking away, ignoring him. He probably just wanted a reaction out of you and would go bother someone else once you ignored him long enough. You got home, and he was still following you. You groaned.

"Why do you still follow me?" You asked, annoyed.

"I just find you interesting. You're unlike the other mortals of this world," he purred.

Unlike other mortals-eh, people-? What did he mean by that? "Huh?" You asked, putting on a confused look. He chuckled, and it made you want to kick him, but you bottled up your anger. For now, at least.

"You show no fear of me. You talk back at me and talk to me as if I were just an annoying brother," he snickered.

An annoying brother? Where the heck was he getting this? Wow. Who knew someone could be so dull. You really had no reason to be afraid of him, to be honest… Besides the fact that he tried to rule the world. Why weren't you afraid? It was odd, for you, even. Whatever, who cares. You shook your head and walked inside your house, slamming the door while he still stood outside. Ah, finally, some peace and quiet away from that imbecile. You had nothing else to do for the rest of the day, so you'd just relax.

Night time came, and you yawned, shutting off the TV. You went into the bathroom to take a shower, feeling the temperature of the water before getting in. It felt good as the steam filled up the bathroom. Once you were done, you got your towel and put it around you, walking into your bedroom. You could have sworn you saw someone on your bed, but when you turned to look, no one was there. You shrugged it off, and changed into your night clothes, when you turned to go into bed and saw Loki laying there, a smirk on his face.

You stomped over, slapping him across the face in pure anger. He sat up in defense and stared at you, his eyes desperate. You just stood there, breathing heavily, angered by him laying in your bed.

"What the HECK are you doing in my house? No, a better question. HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?!" You raged.

He smiled and stood up, taking a step closer to you, "My, my. What a temper. Surely you haven't forgotten? I am Loki… Of Asgard! God of Mischief." He snickered.

Oh yeah, he was a god. But who cares? That didn't give him the rights to intrude into your home! It only made you boil up with anger just thinking about it. "Get out. Now."

"If it is as you wish," he said with a sigh.

You groaned, watching as he suddenly disappeared. It was weird seeing that. At least he was gone now, and that's all that mattered now. You scrambled under your covers, shivering from the breeze across your bed. You shut your eyes, and before you knew it, were asleep.

Morning came, and you got up, doing all your daily chores and whatnot. You sat on the couch and turned on the TV, switching to the news. You really didn't want to hear about the stupid plague, but you hoped maybe they found where it came from or something. You hoped. You sat there, watching the TV, until they finally mentioned the Bubonic Plague. Sitting up in your chair, you watched intently.

"This plague is starting to get out of control. It has no spread to the US. If you know someone who is or looks to be infected, please report this to the CDC as soon as possible."

You turned off the TV. Okay, this was starting to get serious now. You got your cell phone and texted all your contacts, asking if they heard the latest news. You got up, walking back and forth, impatiently waiting for a text or call. It rang. You quickly picked it up, hearing it to be your best friend's mother. Oh no… Why was she calling? Your best friend ALWAYS picked up…

Your heart dropped. No… This wasn't happening. It couldn't be! You dropped your phone and fell onto your couch in tears. How could this…? Why?! It was so hard to believe this was really happening. Your best friend… Was dead.


End file.
